


The silence with you

by nadad (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Captivity, Durincest, M/M, Prison in Mirkwood, bloody wounds, outbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nadad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwarves are in the prison of the elves in the mirkwood. Tauriel has interrogated Fíli for several of hours and injured him seriously. After he is finaly back by his brother they both try to find out a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silence with you

**Author's Note:**

> That is a partner work (but the other is not here on that page)
> 
> English is not our first languages, so you will find mistakes.  
> This is just for fun and not perfect. 
> 
> Fíli: normal (by me)  
> Kíli: italic (by thatdwarfwithabot from tumblr)

When the elves came and put the dwarf back in the narrow cell in which his brother was waiting. Fìli was thankful that there was no light in it as the small one which came from the floor. It was not enough to see how he looked. His body was full of bloody cut wounds, went deep into the flesh and would remain as unsightly scars. The blond hair was full of blood and he smelled bad. His face was petrified, but his hands searched for the younger brother. He must knew that Kíli was okay, that his soft skin was untouched. “Nadad?” his voice was a weak tired whisper. “Are’ya arligh’?…” His whole body hurts, he could not handle the pain longer, when he finishes speaking he whimpered a bit.

_When Kili had heard the elves he had quickly curled himself up in a corner, afraid of what they might do to him. Tears were still streaming down his face since they’d taken Fili from him. His body throbbed a bit from the beats he’d gotten on his way to the cellar, but he was okay, and he really hoped that Fili was too. Kili shut his eyes tightly as he heard that the cell was opened. Please don’t take me, please just give me my Fili back. This sentence he repeated multiple times in his head before he finally could hear that the door to the cellar was closed. But suddenly he could hear a familiar voice in the darkness. Immediately Kili straightened up, his heart beating fast. “Fili? Fili is that you?” He started to crawl towards the sound and when he finally found him he almost began crying out of happiness. “I’m alright brother”. He reached forward to him and discovered that his brother was weak, covered with blood. He hurried to his side, and carefully dragged him into his arms. “Fili? Fili, tell me what happened!” Gentle, to not hurt him, he embraced him, resting his own head on his, and slowly rocked him in his arms. “I’m here now brother, no one will ever hurt you again”._

He could feel the warm skin of Kíli, his hands carefully feeling on the untouched skin. His brother was well, she lied, they did not hurt him. And then, the first time since his father had died the proud swordman start to cry. With his last strength he wrapped his arms around the body of Kili, afraid that he might disappear any moment.  
The only real pain he had felt was the fear they hurt his little brother, that he was too weak to protect him. “Nadad” on Khuzdul he began to ask for forgiveness and to beg his brother not to go. He would die when he must leave Kíli alone again. His whole body was only a big pain and between his words and tears he whimpered in pain. “Menu tessu, Men lananubukhs menu Kíli. Don’t leave please.”

_Kili carefully wiped away his brother’s tears with his thumb. He could merely see him but it meant a lot to the younger one that he was so close. When the blonde brother began to ask for forgiveness Kili only hushed him. Closing his eyes shut, making a few more tears fall down into his brother’s hair, he said: “You have nothing to forgive, it wasn’t your fault at all nadad. It was their’s!” He breathed unevenly, so afraid that his brother would leave him right there. ”Oh, I love you too Fili. More than anything… And i will never leave you, I’m right here with you”. Kili who now had started to examine Fili’s wounds bit his lip as he understood that he was severely hurt. “You have to promise that you won’t leave me Fili” he said, his voice breaking, not quite knowing what he should do about the swordsman’s cuts. “You’ll have to stay with me here, okay?”_

His fingers finally found the way to Kílis faces. Even he could not see him in his mind any part of his brother was inside him. He was so thankful to Mahal and all the other gods that his archer was fine. And first he did not understand what his brother mean when he said he should not leave him alone too. But then he started to understand.  
Slowly the elder one sit up, evermore close to him “Kíli. I am hur’ but not so bad tha’ I would die” his voice become back the one it was normally. His hands were laid on Kilis cheeks and he kissed him gently. For a moment he closed his eyes, just smell and tasted the other dwarf.  
Then he took Kíli in his arms, suppressed a whimper again and snuggles on the warm heal body. “Ya anythin’ I need. I was jus’ afraid tha’ they did the same with ya.” and he was still afraid that she would come back and took Kíli with them. But never he would let them do this. “We stay together now, I promise.”

_A faint smile appeared on the younger one’s face when the older assured him that his time to die had not come; that was all Kili needed to gently kiss him back. “I’m going to take care of you brother”. Kili whispered against the others lips and stroked the blonde’s cheek carefully. They sat like that, in each others arms for some time. Kili just held Fili close to him and took in the fact that he was alive and at his side. But as soon as a ‘bang!’ could be heard, not far away, the archer returned to the cruel reality where the both of them were imprisoned by elves. “We have to get out of here Fili. We have to find a way out” he said and placed a kiss on his brothers forehead._

The elder one knew that more as his brother, but he had really bad wounds and could not easy move like Kíli. His eyelids twitched slightly and the world around him began to disappear. The dwarf need some rest, he was tortured for days even he had lost any feeling for time in the dark rooms. “Mh, I miss the sound of the water from the see before the harn baland…”  
Fílis voice was a quiet whisper. “Don’ worry, we will break out…She said she will wai’ a bit and even…she’s evil I believe we have rest until tomorrow…need some sleep.” He sounded like a child begging for some rest. But this time it was not Kíli which put his head in the lap of his brother. It was such a warm and safe place, he felt good there. “Would ya look for me? Jus’ a bit okay…then we break ou’.” But he was already asleep. But he took a deep breath and made as evidence that he was alive.

_Kili let out a small whimper when the brother talked. “Of course nadad. Of course i’ll look after you, sleep.” He kissed his brother’s forehead and smiled faintly. Slowly he stroked Fili’s hair and cheeks until he had fallen asleep. During the time the swordsman slept Kili’s eyes didn’t leave his face, he was too afraid that he would disappear again. Once and a while he also leaned down, just to listen if he still was breathing; because that sound was the most comforting sound Kili could hear right now and everytime he discovered that he still was breathing Kili sighed relieved.  
To get out of there would not be an easy task, but Kili was sure of that they could make it. He would take care of Fili for once and somehow they would get out of the elven building. But before that, his plan was to let his brother sleep until he woke up by himself; Fili really needed that rest. _

Nightmares haunted him, a knife and light eyes, a bad smile on his lips. He start to call Kílis name in his dreams, his voice was full of fear and love. To lose his brother was the worse thing what could happen. And then after some hours he opened his clear blue eyes. He did not feel much better, but better as before. His power came back, but the wounds still hurt.  
Fíli sit up. his eyes where better as the one of other dwarves and he could see a bit of Kílis face. Did he had cry? His hand stroked over his cheek. “Don’ cry nadad. Anythin’ will become well. I’m sure the others and uncle are fine.” He smiled even his archer could not see it. He put the head of the other to his chest, carefully to not meet his wounds. And then he hummed softly for Kili, helped that since he was a kid, even if he had not a beautiful voice.


End file.
